metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Metal Slug 6
Metal Slug 6 (メタルスラッグ 6) is a run and gun video game for the Sammy Atomiswave arcade platform released in 2006. It was the first main game in the franchise not to run on SNK's Neo Geo MVS arcade hardware. This game, alongside Metal Slug 3D, were created as commemoration for the series' 10th anniversary. There was a PS2 port in September 14, 2006. It is also featured in Metal Slug Anthology for the Wii, PlayStation 2, and PlayStation Portable, and Metal Slug Complete PC for the PC. Story From the Metal Slug Anthology manual: A farewell to arms—it was all supposed to have finished with that final battle. Morden’s third attempt at world conquest was over. But his whereabouts still remain unknown. But even with the remnants of Morden’s army neutralized, our heroes’ requests for discharge from the service were still refused. For a brief moment there was peace, but the frequent chatter of late, intercepted by the expanded and consolidated Division of Intel, suggests this peace will not last long. Recent intel includes testimonials from people who have seen UFOs, aliens, and giant creatures. Fortunately, there have been no reports of damage or injury, but one can’t help feeling the Mars People, or maybe even Morden, are behind all of this. And finally intelligence officers acquired conclusive proof: A group resembling Morden’s army hid themselves in a mountainous region and were gathering weapons and building installations. Yet there were still doubts: General Morden’s army was nowhere to be seen. The objectives of the group were unclear, and whether this group was in fact Morden’s army remained inconclusive. Although it was concluded that this could not be a military group by any standard, those at HQ, particularly sensitive to anything concerning Morden, however, quickly summoned the usual four: Marco and Tarma from P.F. Squad and Eri and Fio from S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S. Only moments away from deployment, no one attempted to voice their opinions. They stood face to face with two new but yet somehow familiar faces ready to join their team. “It’s not that we don’t trust the four of you,” the commander spoke, “but word from the top dictates that you’ll be working with these two private contractors for this operation.” “Ralf Jones here. Let’s get this baby done!” “Clark Still. It will be my honor if I can be of assistance to all of you.” With their newly furnished weapons in hand, this new team began their parachute drop into hell. This is the last time! ---- Metal Slug 6 returns to the Rebel-Martian alliance featured in Metal Slug 2/X and Metal Slug 3, but on a much broader scale. Rather than repeating the previous games' events of the Martians breaking the alliance and the Rebels assisting the player in turn, the player now teams up with the Rebels and Martians to combat an even greater threat. In the series timeline, Metal Slug 6 takes place after the events of Metal Slug 3. The latter game's antagonist, Rootmars, was in the middle of being rescued from the ocean's depths before the Invaders attacked. The game has two different endings depending on the route taken in Mission 4. Morden rescues the player for the top path, and Rootmars rescues the player for the bottom path. Gameplay There are now two modes of play the player can choose from right at the beginning: Easy and Hard. * Easy Mode lowers the difficulty of the game and changes the player's default weapon to the Heavy Machine Gun (that, like the pistol it replaces, has infinite ammo); however, the game ends just before the fifth and final mission. Also, when one continues after dying, a grenade crate appears instead of the Heavy Machine Gun. * Hard Mode acts like the previous games except it halves ammunition for all special weapons sans grenades. It is noted that weapon ammunition for both modes has been reduced compared to previous installments. As with previous installments, Metal Slug 6 introduces a number of new Slugs (including a cart-toting Donkey Slug resembling a Zamburak, the subterranean Slug Digger, and a Slug Gunner prototype) as well as a brand-new weapon, the Zantetsu "Z" Sword, which augments the player's melee weapon attack with lethal shock waves capable of neutralizing enemy fire. New techniques are now present as well, activated through certain button combinations. A secondary melee attack is also available. Conversely, the sliding technique from Metal Slug 5 has been removed. Metal Slug 6 introduces a new play mechanic dubbed the Weapon Stock System. Two gun power-ups can now be carried at the same time. Players can switch between the two weapons, or simply put them both away in favor of the default weapon. When obtaining a new weapon power-up, it will automatically occupy the inactive slot (or, if both are holstered, replace the less recent weapon of the two). Characters can also throw away one gun power-up's worth of ammunition to give to the other player or simply discard altogether. The game's second mechanic is a combo system called the Rush Blaster System, where the score is multiplied by powers of 2. The faster the speed at which enemies are killed, the higher the power, as a meter at the bottom of the screen shows. When it says "Max" (x16), enemies and destructible objects will temporarily drop coins for an extra high score. Controls On Foot Slug Characters The number of playable characters has expanded for the first time since Metal Slug 2; the original team of Marco Rossi, Tarma Roving, Eri Kasamoto and Fio Germi is joined by newcomers Ralf Jones and Clark Still of King of Fighters and Ikari Warriors fame. As a series first, each playable character now possesses his or her own unique attributes. The amount of ammunition received from weapons, defensive ability of vehicles, and running speed vary from person to person, each of whom possess a special ability: *'Marco': His default weapon (Pistol on Hard, Heavy Machine Gun on Easy) has twice the ordinary strength. Fio is his savior if he is brainwashed. *'Tarma': While riding in or on a Slug, durability and the effects of power-ups are doubled; additionally, the Vulcan cannon's power is increased by 50%. He also is capable of using Vulcan Fix when on or in any vehicle. Eri is his savior if he is brainwashed. *'Fio': Begins each mission with the Heavy Machine Gun in the Weapon Stock (on Easy mode, she begins with the Big Heavy Machine Gun by default). Weapon supply is also increased by 50%. Marco and Ralf are her saviors if she is brainwashed. *'Eri': Receives twice as many grenades upon starting or resupplying. She can aim her throws in specific directions, including upwards and downwards, and at varying distances. Tarma and Clark are her saviors if she is brainwashed. *'Ralf': Melee attack speed is doubled, at the expense of weapon and grenade supplies being halved. He can also use the special Vulcan Punch attack, melee strikes capable of damaging vehicles. Can take two hits from most attacks before losing a life. Lastly, he is the only character able to damage vehicles and larger enemies with his melee attacks. *'Clark': He can perform his Super Argentine Backbreaker against most non-vehicle enemies. Using it on a vulnerable target grants him temporary invincibility during and after the move, while earning generous amounts of points that increase with each additional enemy thrown. The brainwashed character serves as the mid-boss in the final mission depends on the character Player 1's chosen. This character is unselectable during the whole mission even when they're rescued. New Slugs The SV-001, SV-001 Type-R and Slug Flyer make an appearance in the game, as well as some new ones: * Donkey Slug: A donkey with a mounted Vulcan cannon. Like all animal slugs, the donkey provides no protection to the rider. Later on in the level, the Donkey Slug acquires a two-wheeled out-house cart mounted with a Metal Slug cannon that replaces the player's grenade with a Metal Slug cannon. * Slug Digger: A multi-purpose subterranean digger as well as a helicopter. It has retractable drills on the left, right, and bottom sides, which are used to drill into the earth, and sports two Vulcan cannons, which can also be used to drill through the dirt. The players cannot get out of the Slug, neither can they perform the Metal Slug Attack with it. If the Slug Digger is destroyed, the player is killed. It is also armed with proximity mines. * [[Protogunner|'Protogunner']]: The Slug Gunner from Metal Slug 5 in its development phase. It has no melee attack, it does not have tank mode, and the player is exposed to enemy attacks. Its Vulcan cannon is more like that of the SV-001. It has a built-in Vulcan Fix that any character can use. * Rootmars: In the exploding section of the bridge in Mission 4, crouch then crawl forward until the section of the bridge explodes. You will then find yourself in a lower part of the bridge, keep moving and kill the winged Invaders and you will be picked up by Rootmars. Rootmars' electric brainwave is useful for eradicating through hordes of enemies. It also has two Vulcans with a Vulcan Fix, each one controlled by a separate player. Bosses * Bull Drill: Mission 1 * Iron Sentinel: Mission 2 * Brain Robot: Mission 3 * Elder Centipede: Mission 4 * The Controller: Miniboss of Mission 5. * Invader Queen: Final boss. Ports The Japan-only PS2 version of Metal Slug 6 comes with extra features: *Art Gallery - Concept Art of Metal Slug 1 to 6. *Sound Gallery - Music from Metal Slug 1 to 6. *Game Options - Including difficulty, lives, and violence setting (on: red blood and gore for soldiers and for the new aliens, their gore stays on the ground shortly before disappearing) Two cheats can also be unlocked: infinite ammunition and bombs. *Combat School - A modified version of Arcade Mode where skills are tested. *Records - A trophies page and a prisoners page showing items and people you have collected. Metal Slug Anthology (named Metal Slug Complete or Metal Slug Collection in some regions) has Metal Slug 6 included on the disc. These compilations only carry part of those extra features the PlayStation 2 version has. Trivia *''Metal Slug 6'' is, by far, the first game to feature three factions working together to repel or defeat another faction. In this case the Regular and Rebel Army siding once again, but this time with the Mars People as well against the Invaders. *''Metal Slug 6'' is the first in the main series to feature the characters with their own unique attributes. Prior to this, Metal Slug 4 had Nadia and Trevor use different melee weapons, and Metal Slug: 2nd Mission has Gimlet and Red Eye travel through different paths and had their own exclusive guns. *''Metal Slug 6'' is the first installment since Metal Slug 2 to increase the number of playable characters. *This is the first game in the main series since Metal Slug to be devoid of transformations. *The Invaders originally did not had a definitive name, so fans nicknamed them the "Venusians" until their names were officially revealed in Metal Slug Defense. **Like with the Invaders, the Elder Centipede also originally did not had a definitive name, so fans nicknamed it the "Sea Worm" until its name was officially revealed in Metal Slug Attack. External links *[http://game.snkplaymore.co.jp/official/ms6/ Metal Slug 6] at the official Japanese website of SNK Playmore *[http://video.google.com/videoplay?docid=-3909324438473801965 Metal Slug 6] Atomiswave Video Screenshots MS6-Ingame1.png|'Clark using his Argentine Backbreaker' MS6-Ingame2.png|'Fighting the large Walking Locomotive' MS6-Ingame3.png|'Fighting the Hunters' MS6-Ingame4.png|'Using the Donkey Slug' MS6-Ingame5.png|'Ralf using his Vulcan Punch on the Invaders' MS6screenshot.png|'Saving civilians from the Flying Parasites' MS6-Ingame7.png|'Controlling Rootmars' MS6-Ingame8.png|'Using the Slug Digger' Flyers and covers Metal Slug 6 Arcade Flyer.jpg|Arcade flyer Metal Slug 6 PS2 Cover.jpg|PlayStation 2 cover